reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JackFrost23
XD ♪ I've been working on the Wiki, all the live-long daaay... ♪ :P "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:04, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi Jack, my name is Chris, I'm new around here. I am the founder of a Red Dead Redemption Posse/Clan called the West Elizabeth Shadow Wolves (Shadow Wolves), I was trying to create my own infobox for my posse page but I couldn't figure out how. I wanted one not exact but similar to the one found here: http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/Great_Khans Whenever I do try to create my own it comes up non-existent, evidently I am doing something wrong. The reason I would like to create my own infobox template is because I would like to have more catagories than the one provided has. I was also wondering if there was someway to lock the page once I'm finished with it so that it couldn't be vandalised and still be accessible to myself so that I may make changes when needed? Shadowcrawler 04:26, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok i'm sorry Ok,ok i'll layoff being (how would you put this) a "wiki cop" i won't do it anymore, sorry. Thats all. Dragonhunter 2336 20:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Dear JackFrost23 I am having a problem with my blog, what is happening is I can not edit the information on the blog. The editing screen should look like the this editing screen the one I'm typing this message in but on my blog if I want to edit something its blank well it's all grey like from the space between the edit box and the tabs above, so do you know whats happened and how to fix it as I can put more information on the blog Fist of Dollars RE: RE: Greetings, I Could Use Your Help Thanks for the prompt response Jack, I appreciate your willingness to help me out. As silly as it may sound I’m not sure how to go about creating a page on a wikia. Shadowcrawler 03:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Re: Greetings, I Could Use Your Help I found the shortcut to the "create a page" page, and attempted to create my own template and failed. --Shadowcrawler 01:04, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Background change Jack, Can we try to change the wiki's background? I'm talking like instead of being a black background it being like the colours of the game cover. You know red with dark redish/blackish. That all. Dragonhunter 2336 12:19, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat is DEAD! ... where are you guys? *sad face* "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 03:17, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Good to be back I just got Red Dead Revolver, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me around here :) --Anon(Talk) 02:24, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Request You should check the last Adminship request; A guy who made only 80 edits wants to become an admin here ONLY because he has a Youtube channal. -- Ilan xd 14:37, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Mesa De La Luna Pic The existing pic is just very dark (because it's at night) and, as such, doesn't really show the color and details of the rock formation as a daytime picture would. I think it makes a good secondary picture, but would prefer a daytime shot as the primary ... hmmm, I was going to say, "like the other pictures in the region," but I note that several of them are nighttime as well (Alta Cabeza, Roca de Madera, etc.). I guess for me that region is about the red rocks under the desert sun. 2ks4 (talk) 21:29, October 10, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Sorry man, my bad. I won't change anymore quotes. Its just me being a pest. Peace. Lush1998 15:15, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Jack I've started a Facebook Campaign for more Red Dead Content, just done it to day heres the address https://www.facebook.com/pages/Red-Dead-Redemption-Who-Else-Wants-More/173233006095828 Also I'm looking for Admins for it and since you are with the wiki so if youare interested message meif you want to be a admin for the Red Dead Redemption Who Else Wants More? Facebook Campaign Fist of Dollars Dear Jack You may know already that I have created a Facebook campaign called Who Else Wants More for Red Dead Redemption. I've got question though. How long and how notice must the Campaign make till it's mention on Red Dead Wiki, I just wondering. Also if you and anyone else who you know would also like more for Red Dead you are more than welcome to join the campaign. Thank you for your time Fist of Dollars Jack, can you have a talk with madscy? He's trolling on a few people. Dragonhunter 2336 18:17, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Here it is In one blog, he put people in two forms : "fat people and little kids" (which insaulted me and my little bro because he plays my wii) another one he called it stupid, another he laughed at a rumour some anon heard (praticly insaulting him) another was he was insaulting a person because of his langauge, need i say more? Dragonhunter 2336 01:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I don't want to start a fight, just tell him calm down with his comments. Dragonhunter 2336 03:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) lol jack im not trolling at all. just because i think the Wii is lame, thats my opinion. yes i said it was for kids and fat people, if he is insulted by that than he is either one or both of those. how am i supposed to know. dragon you post on blogs all the time saying non sense, what do you expect. sorry jack, ill leave my comments to minimum on dragon. Madscy 15:33, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok madscy, no i don't call stuff non sense anymore i just say "no, just no" when i dissagree on somthing, now i'm giving the thought to agree on stuff, not insault people by what they say or because they are from a different country. Dragonhunter 2336 15:48, October 19, 2011 (UTC) no, just no. that is all.Madscy 15:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Now we are getting somewhere! Dragonhunter 2336 15:54, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Re:Images Extract images directly from the game. Maybe there are some things Beta. Rockstar usually leave "traces" in their games.--Chiquito 16:55, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Use several programs (A Game ISO Xbox)Too I can extrac models or terrain--Chiquito 17:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That's more complicated. The files will compile with strange names like 33434_656656.rcs0a. Rcs extension, the file in a matter of each photograph and look at it one by one. There are thousands and I still have a lot by watching. Besides, there are other files that have not yet succeeded in opening--Chiquito 21:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Editing Hey Jack, Sorry for deserting you guys for the past few days. Shit happened and I found myself once again on the road, this time back to Dublin :( I'm staying with my cousin for a few days, but once I get things squared away I'm gonna be traveling back to Da Nang, and hopefully then I'll be able to start contributing regularly again...if my new job will allow me :P Again, sorry about my abscence. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 01:36, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed images In 5 minutes, I'll upload something new and some fixed. I hope you will look better--Chiquito 05:30, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Personal Attacks in Blog Comment Hey JackFrost, I saw some idiot insult the writer of a blog. I don't know if what he said is a personal attack or not but I'm pretty sure it is and personal attacks are against the the rules. Read the comment for yourself and see what you think. Much Obliged Git-R-Done!!!!!!!Jared Chastain (talk) 22:47, November 17, 2011 (UTC) i took those pictures from http://www.electricblueskies.com/portfolio/red-dead-redemption/. If i had a capture card, i would have pictures for EVERYTHING, as i am a bit of a OCD-type person. Tjlongshot 20:44, November 30, 2011 (UTC) ok, thanks for the advice. btw how does the chat thing work? i never see anyone else on the chat. im so sorry, but i accidentally uploaded the same photo twice, and on top of that, i accidentally replaced the stock image on the vulture page. i would like to keep the second photo i uploaded, however, i dont know who uploaded the original vulture stock image, so hopefully they see the mistake and are able to re-upload their image, as it was accidentally replaced. again, i am very sorry and embarassed by this mistake. Tjlongshot 01:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:Are We Sure On This? Yes, I'm sure. I didn't just make up the name Ramiro de la Cueva. I took his picture, then let him kill me, and it told me his name. However, there's a possibility that I made a mistake. I used to get names in groups, so I'd have a name written down with a small description of the NPC, and a group of pictures; there might have been a mix up, but I doubt it. Feel free to check up on that. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:42, December 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: No problem, I always like to help :D -- Ilan xd 19:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Jack, whats going on with chat lately? I was just by myself on it the other day and it got all messed up. It basically just shut down on itself. You've been there when its laggy, have you got any reason for why it might be like this? Peace. ? Are you alive? D: "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2011 (UTC) : Ye man, long time no see. Hope you're doing ok... : Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 20:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Quote Template Alright, so let me know what you think! It looks really nice all nestled beside a pic. :) "... Cinnamon cocks!" ♥·Legalize.it (talk) 17:12, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Background stories Hello Jack! I discovered that the user is 'vandalising' some pages in a very special way. He kinda makes up background stories for certain characters, then adds it to the page. This already happened two times now. I think it's not a real 'evil' way of vandalising...I don't even know how to call it, but it's really annoying and since it's not canon something like that doesn't belong into the articles. i just wanted to inform you about this! Thank you :) QueenAnnesRevenge 23:33, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Admins page Hi Jack, I was thinkin' to do something like that (made by me) on the admins page here. ;Other Examples *Mafia wiki *Assassin's Creed wiki *InFamouse wiki What do you think? -- Ilan xd 17:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) So sorry. I will try to Alphabetize in the Future. Respond Soon and Take Care, - Sirface Sirface 02:09, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks OH. i get it now. you wanted me to to alphabetize the list, Thanks for the heads up. Respond Soon and Take Care, - Sirface Sirface 02:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) New Story! Hey Jack! I have made a new story! It is called AJ1776's New Story: Dutch's Empire? Just to let you know, I followed the instructions that you gave me in that one chat session. I would be very obliged for you to read and comment. Thanks! AJ1776AJ1776 22:41, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Posse stuff.. Jack, Heey made a mistake, I changed the of a posse from The Red Army Clan to Posse:The Red Army Clan and it didnt automatically add the page to the posse section. Please fix this. I am never touching posses again.. should have listened to 2ks4 Message wall Heey Jack, I made a blog post on the new Message Wall feature, this new feature replaces the talk page with more organized and awesome designed message wall. Check it out and comment please. Thanks! well i looked at the posse rules page and it said nothing about pictures, i assume pics that are on the wiki are availible to all.